


Why did it have to happen like this

by its_something_quite_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_something_quite_supernatural/pseuds/its_something_quite_supernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Destiel fanfic I'm not a great writer but I try. This story starts after Season 8, Cas is now human and trying to get used to normal human activities and Dean tries to help him all he can but then things get complicated and people get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to happen like this

**Chapter 1 - Finding Dean**

* * *

Cas looked around having woken up in the middle of some woods in confusion, he stood up and dusted himself off and just started heading straight forwards as he had no idea where he was going all he knew is he had to find Dean. It had felt like forever walking before he reached a road, he foolishly walked straight into the road and that's when the car came, it swerved and jumped out the road injuring his hand. He stared down at the blood oozing out his hand.

"it hurts" he said surprised and got up and started walking away.

The woman in the car looked shocked and climbed out the car.

"Hey!....hello? are you ok?" Cas turned around and looked at the confused worried woman yet did not say anything.

She eyed Cas carefully noticing the blood and dirt rubbed into his trench coat that wasn't from just now.

"I-I can give you a ride where are you heading? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Cas' blank expression didn't break.

"I'll be fine and...I don't really know where I'm going I'm just..looking" The look of confusion on her face intensified, she shut her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath calming herself and then looked back up at him.

"Where did you come from?" Cas was silent and looked back at the woods for a moment her gaze followed his not knowing what he was looking at, he looked back at her his face still as serious and grouchy looking as before.

"The woods" she nodded waiting for him to say something else. "I woke up there after I fell from heaven" Her eyes widened and she rubbed her forehead thinking he must have knocked a screw loose when he jumped out the road.

"Please just, let me take you to the nearest town. Ok?" She gestured him to come over to the car, he paused for moment just staring at the car.

"I suppose it would be faster as I have no powers now" He walked over and climbed in the passenger seat. She sighed and shook her head as she walked round and got in the drivers seat. She turned on her music and started driving towards town.

"My name's Sarah by the way" She paused waiting for a reply but he said nothing. "So....what's your name then?" He sighed and and twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"Castiel" He said bluntly, Sarah's eyes widened with an expression on her face as if to say boy what a piece of work he is. She quickly decided conversation wasn't the best idea and stayed quiet for most of the journey, soon enough they arrived at the town and Sarah came to a stop.

"Well we're here......are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you? I mean I did almost hit you with my car" Castiel undid his seat belt and starting getting out the car.

"No I'll be fine, I must go" and not a moment sooner he was half way down the road.

"Well good luck then thanks for the lift oh no problem it was the least I could do, geez what was up with that guy?" She pulled away and headed off.

Cas was now alone again not really knowing where he was, he spotted a laundromat and stood outside for a moment looking at his reflection in the glass, seeing his filthy clothes he walked in and approached a machine noting it required money to use it. He rifled through his pockets and pulled out some change and the phone Dean had got for him ages ago, he had forgotten about it but it was no use anyway as the battery was dead. He stripped down to his underwear and put his clothes in the machine and then put in the change now only leaving him with a couple of dollars. That's when he spotted the vending machine across the room, he realized until now he had never really felt the feeling of hunger not properly. He proceeded to approach the machine and use the last of his money on a pack of peanut m&ms and getting some strange looks off of people passing by the window which he ignored and continued to devour the entire pack of m&ms whilst he waited for his washing.

"Hey you?" Cas looked up as the man emerged from the back room. "You alright there pal?" Cas looked down at the dead phone next to him.

"Actually can you help me with this, it seems to have run out of power" Cas held the phone up and the man took it from him and lowered his glasses from his head.

"What kind of phone is this?" He scanned the phone. "You're in luck I believe I have just the charger out back hold on I'll get it for you" He passed the phone back to Cas and headed in the back room again and emerged a couple of minutes later with the charger in hand which he plugged in behind the counter and then outstretched his hand to Cas for the phone which he quickly handed over allowing the man to plug it in.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here judging on the lack of clothes, you come into some sort of trouble?" The man asked lowering one eyebrow. Cas shuffled in his seat.

"I suppose you could say that, I'm actually searching for someone...someone I have lost because I was misguided" Cas looked down into his lap resting his elbows on his knees, the man took off his glasses and put them back on the top of his head.

"I understand, we've all been there someone lies to you and you end up losing someone you love thinking you're getting something better, but then just wishing you could go back" Cas cocked his head, love he had never thought about it that way before, other than his father he had never really thought he had loved anyone he never really knew what love was. There was a bleeping sound and Cas looked up surprised.

"I believe that's your washing sir" the man said pointing towards the machine. Cas walked over and pulled his washing out.

"It's wet" Cas said confused.

"Yeah that's because they need to go in the dryer" The man pointed at another row of machines and Cas looked over and then faced the man.

"I don't have any more money" The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out some change.

"Here take it I can tell your having a rough time and don't you worry about paying me back it's fine just take it and dry your washing" Cas walked over and accepted the money.

"Thank you I don't know what to say" The man patted Cas on the shoulder.

"You don't need to say anything it's alright" Cas continued to dry his clothes and sit in silence, he wasn't used to this all this waiting around everything seemed to take so long and communicating with people seemed impossible, he just wanted to talk to Dean let him know he was ok, wanted to know if he was ok and how was Sam. He didn't understand why he always felt the need to be near Dean, the need to protect him and to try and make him happy but he knew he had to try. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone bleeping behind the counter, he looked up to see the man checking it for him.

"It says you have unread voice mail, here better check it" he handed the phone over to Castiel and Cas dialed the voice mail. 

_You have 64 new messages, message number 1 *beep*_   _Cas I don't know why your not answering my prayers but if you get this please get back to me, it's important._ The sound of Dean's voice made Cas' chest ache as he could tell the pain in his voice.  _Message number 2 *beep* Cas for god's sake I need you Sam is dying here please answer me. Message number 3 *beep* It's Dean again and man I hope you get this, I need your help man, I can't do this alone.....call me back.  Message number 4 *beep* Cas answer me! I've been praying constantly, calling you all the time for god's sake where are you?._ Cas stops listening to the messages with tears in his eyes. 

"Dean, no!" He wipes his eyes and looks at the tears on his hand confused, he's never cried before. He dials Dean's number hoping with all his heart that he picks up. 

*Cas?* "Dean! I-I'm so sorry, it's not my fault I-. *Not your fault? Where the hell are you man!?* " I...I'm not intirely sure a laundromat somewhere" *A laundromat? what the hell happened to you?* " It was Mettatron he.....he took my grace, it was the last ingrediant to cast the angels out of heaven" *So your....* "Human yes it would seem so" *Listen if you can find a way to get here I'm at the black forrest motel in Chicago Illinois* "I'll try I need to find out where I am first" *I'll talk to you later* The line goes dead but Cas still has the phone held up to his ear.

"Bye" He passes the phone back to man behind the counter so he can put it back on charge.

"I don't know what you were talking about there about grace or what ever but I can tell you where you are sir" Cas stared at him intentively.

"You're in chicago son" Cas' eyes widened to full capacity and he rushed over to the man and grabbed his colar.

"Do you know where the black forrest motel is!? The man grabbed Cas' hands and loosened his grip.

"Yeah sure it's not far from here I can give you directions if you like" The man wrote down directions for Cas and passed them over to him.

"Glad to be of help, hope you find who your looking for" It seemed to be perfect timing as just at that point the dryer went off, Cas ran over and put his clothes on fast as he could. He walked back over to the man and patted his shoulder. 

"Thank you....." just as that moment he noticed the name tag on the man's shirt. "George I wish you well" Then Cas ran out the laundromat and paused for a moment outside looking at the directions, he put the directions back in his pocket turned left and carried on running. He didn't stop running all the way there no matter how many wierd looks he got, a massive smile grew across his face as he saw the impala in the parking lot. For some reason he didn't know he went straight up to room number 3 even though Dean hadn't said what room he was in he just knew he was in there, he knocked on the door and waited for a moment. The door opened slowly.

"Cas? how?"

"Hello Dean" 


End file.
